C-Money
"Sometimes, I feel like I'm going crazy if I can't find anything to do." ''-C-Money '''Clayton Buddy Mason' (a.k.a. C-Money) is the main protagonist in the story, A Year At Bullworth for C-Money . Appearence C-Money has black hair and brown eyes. He weights 190 pounds (due to the fact that he is muscular). He likes to wear blue and black undershirts with blue jeans and white sneakers. When temperatures get cold, he likes to put on a black leather jacket. When he wears his school uniform, he sometimes puts his leather jacket over his uniform (even though he isn't a Greaser). Personality C-Money is a tough fighter, he never kids around when he threatens to beat someone up. He likes muscle cars very much, his favorite is the Stallion (both normal and Diablo). For fun, C-Money likes to play video games. Other times, he goes on the internet (visits Weazel news), watches TV (mostly I'm Rich), read books, listens to the radio (mostly Head Radio, V-rock and Radio X) and exercises. Even though C-Money is a tough fighter, he is very smart and knows a lot of facts about everything. It is also known that he likes to hang out in clubs and drink vodka. He also has a Diablo Stallion that he got in January as a gift from his father's will. Backround C-Money was born and raised in Carcer City, Liberty State. His father was a SWAT unit for a long time till November 19, 2003 when he was killed in a abandon tunnel that leads to the train yards (during the events of Manhunt). So C-Money had to live with his mother for a couple of years. C-Money doesn't like his mother due to the fact that she makes his life miserble. One day, his teacher was fussing him out for saying "Damn It" out loud. Thinking of his mother at the time, he beat the teacher up and was arrested and expelled for that. Afterwards, his mother sends him to Bullworth Academy due to the fact that she's scared of C-Money killing her. It is also known that he is part Russian (see Chapter 25). Relationships Brian Davidson: C-Money became friends with Brian after the fight at Harrington House against the Preppies. C-Money also moved in the same dorm room as Brian along with Greg. Brian leaves Bullworth to join the Army in Chapter 12, which stressed out C-Money and Greg (since they were best friends before C-Money came to Bullworth). C-Money still talks about him sometimes. Greg Ryder: C-Money's other room mate. They first met at the movie theater in Old Bullworth Vale while planning to watch Knived After Dark. C-Money also took Greg to the hospital after Derby hit him in the head with a bottle. C-Money still remains friends with him after Brian left and also helped C-Money rescue his friends from the Cerberus and Wardogs during their time in Carcer City (see Chapters 13-20). James Davidson: C-Money became friends with him after going to the movie theater. It is known that he left sometime for college before Brian left. The Preps: They are C-Money's enemies after the fight at Harrington House, including Derby. But C-Money manages to keep a good relationship with Malcolm Evans (after the fight over the television in the boys' dorm common room and going to the Rockin Box because Brian and Greg told them to hang out and get to each other). It is also known that Malcolm left Bullworth with his girlfriend, Lindsey, for London. It is known since C-Money makes lots of money at the track, the Preps and C-Money stopped rivaling each other (see Chapter 12). The Bullies: They are weak fighters that hated C-Money since he arrived at Bullworth. C-Money beat one bully in the boys' dorm. He then fought against four of them after leaving the infirmary because of a fresh wound on his wrist after fighting the Preps. C-Money soon becomes friends with them after getting his new car from his father's will. C-Money also finds out that they're called the Bullies after becoming friends with them. The Greasers: C-Money became friends with Ricky after running from the prefects because of the fight against the bullies. He soon became friends with the other Greasers as well as Jenny Wolf, who C-Money became friends with after going to the movie theater. Of course, C-Money never saw Jenny again after the movie, but he references her once in a while. The only Greaser C-Money has a problem with is Lola, as she hits on him only twice when he already knows that she's a slut. Lenny Carlson: Manager of the racing track in the countyside. He inspires C-Money to come down to the track and race. C-Money races down at the track every Sunday now (though it's not mentioned in the story). He reappeared in the story when C-Money came back to Bullworth with Brian 'Speed' Grant's BMW M3 E46 (similar to the one from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Carbon). C-Money gave the car to Lenny and lied that the car was already damaged when he found it, so no money would be taken from his payment at the track. Steve & Alice Ferrior: Twins that C-Money tutored a few years before his father was killed. They told C-Money that their father hasn't kidnap his friends and clues that might lead to his father's murderer. It is also known that their father is the leader of the Skinz (a gang of neo-nazis that hang out in the Dentons City Junkyard). Derek Stone: He was a friend of C-Money's father before he was killed. Then Derek and C-Money haven't talked much to each other since. He first appears in the story when C-Money attends his mother's funeral and saved C-Money's life (see Chapter 7). He reappeared in Chapter 18 when C-Money and Greg came to his trailer to talk about what happened on November 19, 2003 when C-Money's father was killed. He also was in Chapter 20, helping C-Money and his friends (including Greg) out of Carcer City. Markel Dawson: He is one of C-Money's best friends. Him and C-Money grew up together in Carcer City along with Cody Barrow, Bradley Hunt and Jill Caroline. After Chapter 21, Markel is going to live with his uncle in Vice City, Florida. Cody Barrow: He is another one of C-Money's best friends. Him and C-Money grew up together in Carcer City along with Markel Dawson, Bradley Hunt and Jill Caroline. After Chapter 21, Cody is going to live with his aunt in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Bradley Hunt: He is another one of C-Money's best friends. Him and C-Money grew up together in Carcer City along with Markel Dawson, Cody Barrow and Jill Caroline. Before C-Money was sent to Bullworth, him and C-Money would race other people with Bradley's Sabre. But while C-Money was at Bullworth, Bradley totaled the Sabre and got a Blista Compact. Bradley also has parents that C-Money can get along with, but they end up dead because of him. After Chapter 21, Bradley is going to live with his uncle in Cottonmouth, Florida. Jill Caroline: She is another one of C-Money's best friends and his ex-girlfriend. It is known that they dated for a long time, but they broke up becuase Jill thought C-Money's mother was sending him to Bullworth so they wouldn't be together. After Chapter 21, it is unknown where Jill is going to live. Kendra Sax: She is C-Money's new girlfriend. They first met when C-Money recused her from the Townies. She and him then went to Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale where they talked about their past home lifes. C-Money then took her back to Bullworth Academy to get her enrolled into the school. A few hours later, she and him went on a little date which gone horribly wrong (see Chapter 25). After they return to the school, they both kiss and become a couple. The Townies: They hate C-Money and C-Money hates them. On some occasions, they fight each other. On Chapter 22, they jumped C-Money and nearly killed him but didn't thanks to Derek. They nearly killed Kendra when C-Money was in New Coventry (see Chapter 24). The only Townie who C-Money can stand is Zoe Taylor. Rap Sheet Note: This is all the crimes C-Money did in Carcer City before being sent to Bullworth Academy. Grand Theft Auto':' 7 accounts Info: He stole them mostly when out of the garage. Vandalism: 40 accounts Info: Mostly happened around the Weapona Hills Residental District, where some of the rich people lived. Grafiti: 4 accounts Info: One was an insult for CCPD, two an insult for his mom, last one said "C-Money Wuz Here" on city hall. Violence: 44 accounts Info: Mostly on students in his school, sometimes pedestians plus his teacher. Category:Fanfic Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters